the_quest_for_powtoon_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Stan
Overview Stan (Full Name: Stanley "Stan" Marsh) is a contestant in TQFPI. He is from the show South Park. His team is the Denver Broncos. TQFPI 1: Welcome to the Show Stan is not in this episode of TQFPI. TFQPI 2: Choosing the Teams Stan appears very briefly in this episode of TQFPI, when his team, the Denver Broncos is shown. The South Park ''theme song is playing in this short segment. He is shown with his teammates Butters, Kenny, Eric and Kyle. Role in the Show Stan’s role in TQFPI is a competing contestant. He is team captain of the Denver Broncos. (Will be revealed in TQFPI 3.) He chose his team members (Eric, Kyle, Kenny and Butters) and is managing his team. He has not been eliminated yet. Physical Appearance Stan is a ten year old student who is a 4th grader. He has light skin and big, white eyes. His pupils are small, and his eye color is unknown, but many fan arts of him suggest that his eye color is blue. He has black hair, but it is usually covered with his blue and red hat. He wears a brown, button-up jacket, which has a red collar and black buttons, and wears red mittens. He wears blue pants and wide, black shoes. Personality Stan is incredibly foul mouthed like his friends, and loves swearing. He also likes fart jokes which are used in the show ''Terrance and Philip, a show about two farting and swearing Canadians. Despite his foul mouthed nature, there is some innocence in him. He is an animal lover, and despite some members being on opposing teams (Nick, Zuma, Everest, etc.) he has a bad habit of letting them get their way. (Revealed in TQFPI 3). He has Asperger’s Syndrome, a mild form of Autism. Trivia He is voiced by James. Out of all the members of the show (excluding his teammates) he would consider Wilbur, Rocky, Nick, Tracker, Violet and Firey his closest friends. He has a crush on Wendy, but she is not in the show yet. She will be a debuting character, a character who makes their debut later in the show. Some other debuting characters will be Lachy, Judy, Greg, Rodrick, Bubble, and Ryder. His affinity for animals may cause him to get eliminated early in the show. He is neutral over the Announcer; both of them never really knew each other, so they don’t bother annoying each other. Stan’s running gag is saying: “Oh my God! They killed Kenny!” just like in South Park. Gallery References https://bit.ly/2WpJhbl https://bit.ly/2vBeNaL https://bit.ly/2vFzGS0 https://bit.ly/2POaOB1 https://bit.ly/2UYNmSx https://bit.ly/2WlfwZj https://bit.ly/2YdHff7[[Category:Characters]] Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Characters from a TV Show Category:Characters from South Park Category:Boys Category:Characters Living in Colorado Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:South Park Category:Friendly Character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Voiced by James Category:Comedy Central Category:Characters from Comedy Central Category:Characters who Have a Show that is a Part of Comedy Central Category:Comedy Central Characters Category:Denver Broncos Category:Characters on the Denver Broncos Team Category:Characters on the Team the Denver Broncos Category:Mammal Category:Mammals Category:Characters who are Mammals Category:Autistic Category:Autistic Character Category:Autistic Characters Category:Characters Who Have Autism